Doctor Nitrus Brio/Gallery
Promotional Art Crash Bandicoot brio3.png|Promotional artwork of Doctor Nitrus Brio in Crash Bandicoot. Japanese Brio Crash 1.png|Brio mixing chemicals. Japan crash 1 inside cover.jpg brio jp guide.png Crash Bash Doctor Nitrus Brio Crash Bash.png|Brio's promotional model in Crash Bash. Crash Bandicoot Carnival Disc.jpg Japan crash bash ad.jpg Crash Twinsanity Blue Gem 9.png|Brio and Tropy from Twinsanity. Crash Bandicoot: Mind over Mutant Dr. Nitrus Brio.png|Brio in Mind Over Mutant. Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy Crew.png|An group shot of the N. Sane Trilogy cast. Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Brionitro.png Spooky Characters.jpg Spooky 07.jpg Spooky 08.jpg Spooky 02.jpg Spooky 04.jpg Spooky 10.jpg In-Game Crash Bandicoot NB1.jpg|Brio's Monster form from Crash Bandicoot crash1brio.png|These credit scenes reveal that Brio at one point worked at a bar. Cb1brio.jpg|Brio in Crash Bandicoot. Doctor Nitrus Brio - Crash 1.png|Brio in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Doctor Nitrus Brio.png|Brio in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Doctor Nitrus Brio Hulk.png|Brio's hulk form in Crash Bandicoot. Brio mug.png|Brio's icon in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back brio2.png|Brio's hologram form in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Team Racing Japanese cast.png|From CTR's Scrapbook Crash Bash Uka_Uka's_Minions.jpg|Brio on Uka Uka's team in Crash Bash. Crash Bash Doctor Nitrus Brio.png|Brio in Crash Bash. NitrusBrio CrashBash.png|Brio's icon in Crash Bash. 1576672221638.png|N.Brio's icon from Crash Carnival (Bash) Crash Twinsanity brio 4.gif|Brio in Twinsanity. TwinsanityBrio.png|Brio in Twinsanity. Wd1g4Tb.jpg|Brio's Twinsanity model. TyLmyPi.jpg|Frog Monster Brio's Twinsanity model. NB2.jpg|Brio's frog like monster form in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Doctor Nitrus Brio Doctor Nefarious Tropy Icon.png|Brio and Doctor Nefarious Tropy's icons in Twinsanity. Crash Bandicoot: Mind over Mutant It is up.png|Brio in Gameplay form in Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Mutant. NB3.jpg|Brio turns into a monster for a brief moment in a cutscene from Mind Over Mutant. 1215307-picture 2 large.png|Brio with his beaker. Brioadvertmom.png|Brio advertising the NV. Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy NSaneEvolvoRay.jpg|N. Brio along with Cortex and Crash (On the table.) as he appears in the remade opening cinematic of Crash 1. N.BrioCrashBandicootN.SanePS4.png|Brio in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Nitrus Brio Hulk.png|Brio's hulk form in the N. Sane Trilogy. 20180722 214737.jpg|Brio's epilogue in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Nitrus Brio Hologram.png|Brio's hologram form in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Nitrus Brio Icon.png|Brio's icon in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Nitrus Brio Hulk Icon.png|Brio's hulk icon in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled CTRNF-N_Brio.png|Brio's icon. nf victory brio.png|Brio wins. nf defeat brio.png|Brio loses. brio frank.png|Brio's Frank N. Brio skin. brio fire wizard.png|Brio's Fire Wizard skin. brio n.vader.png|Brio's N.Vader skin. N brio sticker.png|Brio's portrait CTRNF-Frank N. Brio Icon.png|Brio's Frank N. Brio icon CTRNF-FireWizard N. Brio Icon.png|Brio's Fire Wizard icon CTRNF-N. Vader Brio Icon.png|Brio's N. Vader icon 20191221_215550.png|Brio's Frank N.Brio portrait in Nina Nightmare 20191221_222442.png|Brio's child portrait 20191221 215411.png Other Promotional Images Coco feature.png|Brio featured in COCO, a Japanese children's magazine. Concept Art Crash Bandicoot Briomonstersketch.gif|Concept art of Brio in his monster form in Crash Bandicoot. Briosketch.gif|An early sketch of Brio in Crash Bandicoot. RCO008 1552874270.jpg|Concept Art of Brio without the bolts in his head from the Crash Bible. RCO010 w 1552874270.jpg|Concept Art of Brio from the Crash Bandicoot Bible RCO011 1552874270.jpg|A Sketch of Brio talking from the Crash Bible. RCO012 w 1552874270.jpg|A Sketch of Brio guzzling down some mutagen from the Crash Bible. RCO013 1552874270.jpg|A Sketch of Brio mutating from the Crash Bible. RCO014 1552874270.jpg|An early concept sketch of Brio's Monster form from the Crash Bible. RCO015 1552874270.jpg|An early design of a crustacean-like of Brio's Monster form from the Crash Bible. RCO016 1552874270.jpg|An early design of a eel-like design of Brio's Monster form from the Crash Bible. RCO018 1552874270.jpg|A concept sketch of a mixed version Brio's Monster form from the Crash Bible. RCO019 1552874270.jpg|Another concept sketch of a mixed version of Brio's Monster form from the Crash Bible. Crash Twinsanity n team concept.jpg|Concept art of N. Brio with N.Tropy, N.Gin and N.Trance. Frog brio concept art.jpg|Concept art of Brio in his frog monster form chasing Crash during the Henchmania boss fight. Blue Gem 10.png|Concept art of Brio in his frog monster form from Twinsanity. Blue Gem 14.png|Young Brio, Cortex and N. Gin with Madame Amberly looming in the background. n trance treasure room.jpg|N. Brio with N. Gin and N. Trance in a storyboard for an early version of the treasure room cutscene. 20191222_135122.jpg|N.Brio in cancelled game Cortex Chaos Videos Nitrus Brio - Boss 5 - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 27)|Crash 1 boss battle. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Crash 1 - DR. Nitrus Brio Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Cortex Chaos Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Galleries Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled